


theres you in everything i do

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, bc Ian is still humble as fuck and Mickey still cares a lot, somewhat ooc, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU</p><p>{{ or the one where Mickey is determined to keep a smile on Ian's face }}</p><p>title from I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	theres you in everything i do

   Every Sunday, like clockwork, Mickey woke up in some strangers bed, threw on some clothes and got the hell out of there, closing the door behind him quietly. As strange as it was, Mickey found the routine comforting. He knew that even if the world came crashing down around him, he would still be doing this every Sunday, his bare feet making no sound as he slowly strolled over to the local park, where he would take his weekly ‘walk of shame’. Only this week, a flash of red hair and the most gorgeous green eyes he’d ever seen stopped him in his tracks.

   Ian Gallagher was a wreck, and everyone fucking knew it. No sane being would willingly sell his body to corrupted old men for a couple of bucks, not even if it was just the once. So on Sunday morning, he re-counted his money, crinkled 5, 10, 20 dollar bills, and left. He let his feet lead the way, eventually ending up at a park that his mother used to take him to after school, handing him a cookie or an apple juice and holding his hand. Overcome with a wave of nostalgia, he almost missed the dark haired, blue eyed cutie walking his way. _Almost._

   Mickey couldn’t stand it. The way that the motherfucker walked, like Bambi, on his unsteady, gangly legs. The way that he bit his knuckles in an attempt to push back the smile that threatened to appear on his lips. The way that he was covered with bruises, purple and black patches blossoming like watercolour paints on his pale, canvas-like skin.

   “Hey man, you alright?” he asked as he approached the ginger, gently grazing a finger over the boy’s bicep. He looked up through red rimmed eyes, before smiling gently. “Yeah. Fucked up in the head though, probably shouldn't be seen talking to me”. Mickey could deal with that. He’d been dealing with ‘fucked up in the head’ since he came out of the womb. So he mirrored the other boy’s lazy smile and said “nah man, aren’t we all. You wanna talk about it?”, feeling unnaturally sympathetic towards the kid, because _fuck_ , he was just a kid. “Well, my family just kicked me out for being a nut case, so here I am. S’not a big deal though, thanks for listening.” Mickey reached out an arm to pull the boy back. “Hold on. Your _family_ kicked you out for having a mental disorder? Shit man, I’m sorry. Wanna crash at my place for a while? Lord knows I need to get more sexy gingers in that shithole anyways. I’m Mickey Milkovich, by the way.” Ian’s grin grew infinitely wider, and Mickey felt his heart swell. “Holy shit…I…I’d love to. I’m Ian Gallagher. You really think I'm sexy?” "Of course I do. Now get your ass moving, we've gotta get back before all the fucking kids start piling in."


End file.
